


All Trust (No Pixie Dust)

by Missy



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Coping, Education, Gen, Growing Up, Post-Canon, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Star copes with her return to humanity and figures out her next step.





	All Trust (No Pixie Dust)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwenfrankenstien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/gifts).



The excitement and relief never really wears off, but humanity is something Star has to recondition herself to.

She’s forgotten how the human world works in a few ways. That she can’t jump off the roof without breaking bones. That there are other flavors, besides the rusty/salty one of blood. She feels hot and cold again; she needs to get out of the rain, because she can catch cold, which is about the worst feeling ever.

The half-immortality thing also meant that she didn’t really need to worry about a job before. Michael’s mother is very nice to her, and she ends up working at the video store. She gets used to the mornings shuffling things out of the return slot and setting up posters and trying to keep track of the shelves.

The best parts are the evenings and afternoons anyway.

Some things don’t change. Like the way she feels when she and Michael are running across the boardwalk, hungry for adventure, stakes and holy water strapped to their hips, just in case. It’s in other, smaller things - Laddie’s wide eyes as fireworks go off over his head, and the way he smiles the first time he tastes pizza. The feeling of hot dogs on her tongue. Sunlight on her nose and the sound of her teacher filling in the gaps of knowledge she’s missed out on. It’s listening to the Frog brothers talk about conspiracies while sleepily leaning against Michael’s side. It’s finding out what she’s missed, during all of her hours of half-waking, her nocturnal life.

She spies a globe in the front window of the travel agency two doors down from the video store. It occurs to her suddenly that the world is out there – huge and wild. She’ll take Michael and Laddie someday – between school sessions, because Laddie is definitely going back to school – and circumnavigate it with a motorcycle and a backpack. She wants to grab it with both of her hands. 

And she doesn’t need to be a fledgling near-vampire to do that.


End file.
